


Change In Time

by OBESSESDTODDLER



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBESSESDTODDLER/pseuds/OBESSESDTODDLER
Summary: It's a well known fact the Levy loves to learn new things and try out new spells she sees in her book. What if one day she cast a spell on a fellow member and change them drastically? How would this affect the guild and it's members?





	1. Started From A Spell

Another typical day in Magnolia ; the Sun was high in the sky providing the citizen with warmth, a gentle breeze blew balancing the heat in the town. People went about their day as per usual with the adults going to the market and the children running about everywhere happily screaming their lungs out in a game of catch. 

Somewhere further in the town, stood a tall proud building, it was none other than the home of the notorious wizard guild 'Fairy Tail.' Seemingly it was peaceful on the outside but once through the door a completely story can be told. 

"Get back here, flame brain!" A shout across the hall by a dark blue hair wizard.

"Catch me if you can you, pervert!" The return was as loud as the first. The wizard who was now only left in his underwear charged towards the other, ramming into a couple of tables and benches, finally slamming into the wall .

"You two!" A fiery red head stared down at them with a fork in her hand. The two gulped and exchanged look, there was something creamy under the back of the pink hair guy and they knew they were in huge trouble. 

A few tables down a blonde sighed with a small chuckle as she watched the three play a weird game of chasing. 

"They sure are a handful." She commented to the short blue haired girl sitting across from her.

The other who had her nose buried deep in a book just mumbled a reply accompanied with a nod. "Hey, Lu-chan. Look at this." 

She placed the book, opened to a page, on the table and pushed it towards the blonde. She pointed at the words on the page "It's a spell to keep you young."

The blonde leaned across the table to get a better view scanned the page.

"All we have to do is read the spell with the person's name." Levy explained and Lucy's eyes lit up.

"Oh maybe you could cast that spell on me, I've noticing a few wrinkles recently." She was probably just imaging it since she was only a teen but guess all girls can't help but to care for their appearance.

The nerd nodded excitedly she was always up for trying the spells she found but most people ran when asked since there is a risk of danger. 

If we would our eyes to the door we would be able to see another blue head coming through the door with a nice hat sitting on her head and her dressing seeming slightly inappropriate compared to the rest.

She walked through the doors, her eyes scanning for a special someone as she walked down the rows of tables.

She stopped by where the two ladies were sitting, Levy was reading the spell unaware of the other presence.

"The wish to be young can be fulfilled with only a single price to pay. Should it be your greatest desire, I cast this spell on you-" Levy read right as she was about to call out to her blonde friend's name, a voice cut in by none other than the blonde herself.

"Juvia!" She greeted the rain woman who was walking pass, not knowing of the troubles she would be placing on the lady. 

Smoke started to envelope the entire place filling the air with purple clouds, causing many to shield their eyes and choke on it. 

Some shouts were thrown around and some wondered whether they were under attack. A long green haired gunmen near the doors threw them open letting the smoke fly out and slowly the guild started to clear. 

"What was that?" The wizard in underwear asked clearing his system of whatever smoke there was left.

"I'm not sure but maybe it was the spell I was trying to cast." Levy explained, flipping through her book, in search of an answer.

"At least, it seems like no one was hurt." The armoured beauty scanned the room with people standing up from where they were lying on the floor earlier.

Everyone was looking around them ensuring the safety of their comrades, they were just about to push this behind them and get on with their daily lives seeing this wasn't the first time it has occurred. 

There was a loud cry, not of pain, not of shock, as in an actual cry that seems to sound too young for anyone here.

"Wendy? What's with the crying?" The white fur female cat turned to her partner with an eyebrow raised on her forehead.

"That wasn't me." She replied back as equally shocked as everyone else.

"If it wasn't you, who was it?" The cat looked around, the crying carried on becoming louder with each wail. 

"Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed and pointed to something on the floor. Everyone started to crowd among the two and turned to see what the bookworm was pointing at.

"Who let a baby in here?" Gray questioned sounding slightly annoyed.

"She is really cute!" Erza commented with a sparkle in her eyes and picked the baby up in her arms. She rocked her lightly but the crying didn't stop.

"Let me try." Mirajane stepped forth and held the baby but there was no difference, the crying carried on.

"Wendy, you try maybe it's easier since you are younger" Mira passed the baby into the child's hand but to no avail.

The crying baby was passed into the hands of the members of the guild.

"Natsu, don't burn her!" Lucy grabbed the baby out of the recklesss dragon slayer's arms and held her close. This only made it worse for the baby start screaming and swinging her arms around.

Lucy held the baby away from her trying to avoid getting hit, her brown eyes landed on a male. "Gray! You are the only one who hasn't tried." 

"Eh?! No way, I'm not good with kids." He tried to protest, too late, the baby was already in his arms. He stiffen as he held her awkwardly. It was as if it was a miracle the crying stopped and she curled up towards his chest, falling asleep.

Everyone's eyes doubled their size as they watched this.

"Not bad for an ice head." Natsu chuckled.

"Not bad, Gray." Erza gave him a proud thumbs up, smiling widely.

"Something feels off.." Lucy commented, rubbing her chin slightly in thought "Normally when someone is showing such affection to Gray,.." She started to look around and some did everyone else who caught on. 

"Juvia!" The guild exclaimed in unison.

"Did she come today?" The sweet white hair beauty asked.

"She was here just a moment ago...." Levy started, her eyes slowly lifting up to the small being in the naked arms of the ice wizard. She clapped her hands together "I got it!" She paused.

"Well, what is it?" Gray asked with slight frustration.

Levy seem to shake herself out a the daze she was in "I was trying to cast an age reversing spell on Lu-chan."

"Just as Juvia came in!" The blonde helped the shorter female complete the story.

"So, that is Juvia?" A deep husky voice came from behind, the male with a heavy build rested an arm on Levy's head.

"I believe so" She answered while trying to lift the heavy arm off her head.

"Can it be reversed?" The master questioned.

"Probably but I'll need sometime." Levy answered, her hands still above her head gripping on the male's arm.

"While someone has to take care of Juvia while that is being done." Mira stated.

All around the ice wizard, people started to nod in understanding then turning to grin at him.

"W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?" He stammered, stepping back.

"Well, it seems like she only has a liking to you." Erza started.

"So we are guessing.." Natsu continued, each taking a step nearer when they spoke.

"That you are the only one who can.." Lucy joined in.

"Take care of her." Happy ended it off.

"Me? Take care of her? Not possible!" Gray turned desperately to the elderly sitting on the counter top. "Gramps, there must be another way.

He shook his head "I'm sorry but it seems like the best choice."

"Only for this period of time, I'll allow you into Fairy Hills so you can care for her in her room." Erza announced, none of the girls leaving there seem to mind the decision.

"I don't have a choice?" Gray looked around.

"Nope." Erza replied happier than she should be. 

The ice wizard sighed "Fine, I'll do it."


	2. Not all fun & games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of a baby isn't easy and Gray knows that but he never knew it would be this hard..

"This is her room." Erza opened the door of the room with the master key, holding it open for the ice wizard with a baby in his arms to enter.

The male, who surprisingly still had his clothes on, had his mouth dropped to the floor with one look around the room. "W-what..is this..?" He gasped, looking with wide eyes at the scarlet haired female.

She smirked and shrugged a little "It's her room."

"Erza!" There was a shout from the hallway and the armoured beauty peeked her head out to see what the fuss was about.

"Oh, seems like they are here!"

"Who is?" Gray reattached his jaws and asked, peeking out from behind Erza. Down the halls a group of their friends can be seen.

"What are they doing here?" Gray whispered to Erza.

The group neared them holding many bags.

"They are here to help." The red head answered with a smile.

"Help?" Before he got anymore answers the whole group was at the door and the two already in made way for the rest.

"These are your clothes." Natsu said with a big goofy smile on his face, placing the bag on the floor.

"This here are baby food." Levy explained, putting the bag with a soft sigh.

"Diapers!" Lucy announced.

"baby clothes and pacifiers!" Mira said with a happy smile.

"Crib." Gajeel placed the whole bed with the rest and his arm on Levy's head. 

"I believe Juvia has towels and such around the room." Erza added on. "If you need anything else you can call anyone of us here. "

"Good luck, Ice brain!" Natsu laughed and exited the room with everyone else.

Gray stared at everything set in front of him and sighed. He looked down in his arms at the little blue, haired baby who fast asleep.

"You have been nothing but trouble ever since you joined Fairy Tail." He muttered softly to himself. Juvia shifted slightly and her eyes slowly revealing her bright blue eyes. A smile started to grow at the sight of the male. She reached out her hands and did a small grabbing motion.

"What is it?" His voice sounding a little harsh. He held the girl under her arms and lifted her up in front of him.

"What do you want?" He asked again, even though he knew he won't get an answer. The girl giggled and reached out her arms, doing the same motion. He raised an eyebrow and brought her closer. She giggled loudly and grabbed his dark blue hair. 

"Ow!" He pulled back, giving a low growl. He looked at the bay who now had watery eyes and trembling lips.

Gray cursed under his breath and looked around, wondering what he was suppose to do. She started her first wail and he pulled her close to his body. She started to cry and Gray was looked frantically around for something to stop her.

He reached into one of the bags and pulled out a small pink pacifier. He did he best to hold her with one arm while she squirmed around and he struggle to place the pacifier in her mouth.

She calmed down a bit, sucking on the pacifier. Gray heaved a sigh of relief and gently brushed the tears from the corner of her eyes. He gently placed her in the crib. 

"I'm hungry..maybe you are too.." He mumbled and searched through the bags of the milk powder. He pulled a can out and scanned the packaging for instructions. After which he realisined there wasn't a kitchen in the room.

He walked over and peered down at her from the crib "Wait here for me." 

Gray went out and was about to knock on the door Erza told him belongs to Levy since she was on the same floor.

"Gray-kun?" He turned and saw the youngest girl in the guild along with her cat.

"Wendy! Great timing! Do you know how to prepare milk?" he raised the can.

Wendy giggled lightly and nodded "Why don't I teach you and Carla look after Juvia?"

Carla smiled and agreed, flying into the room with ease as he left the door opened. 

"You are a lifesaver, Wendy! Thank you." 

The two headed downstairs where the shared kitchen was and the little one taught the older male how to prepare the milk, even adding some other tips for taking care of a baby as they went back up. 

"Carla, how is Juvia?" Wendy asked as they walked through the door. 

"She is fine. She is really adorable, just like you when you were a kid, Wendy." The cat smiled, looking up from where she floated above the child. 

Wendy blushed lightly "Carla.." 

The white fur cat shrugged with a smirk.

Gray walked over to the crib, Juvia shifting her gaze to him. "You say cute, I say troublesome."

"Oh, don't be so mean." Carla exclaimed with a small huff. She flew over to Wendy's side.

"Well, we have to go now, Gray-kun. Take care." The duo bid him a farewell and left, shutting the door behind them. 

He turned his attention back on the tiny being in front of him and took a couple of deep breaths "Okay, Juvia. Time to feed you.." 

He gently picked her up and sat down on her bed. He placed her on his lap and removed the pacifier, replacing it with the mouth of the bottle. The girl started sucking, moving slightly causing milk to drip down her chin. Gray grumbled and since he didn't prepare a towel he used his shirt instead, clearly disgusted. Once the bottle was finished he pat the girl's back gently like Wendy had told him. 

He managed to put her to sleep after washing and changing her. He went to do the same with himself, using one of the towels she had. He was not happy to find out all of them had his face covering it. He sighed, throwing the towel aside as he sat on the edge of her bed. 

"You are a lot of trouble.." He looked at the baby curled up under the soft pink blanket. He stood up and brushed his hand gently across her round cheeks. He found himself smiling slightly when her lips curled up at the touch. "But I hate to admit you are cute...at least when you are asleep.." 

Gray was lucky to get a full night of sleep despite having a baby in the same room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> Just a small fluffy chapter, not much. More interesting and exciting things will happen in the next few chapters so please do continue to support me! :) Leave any feedback you have for me, I love to improve! Or ask me to clarify anything, Ireply to almost everything.
> 
> Luv u all,  
> OBBESSESDTODDLER


	3. Books, books and more books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray is rushing Levy to quickly change Juvia back.

"Levy, have you found how to change her back yet?" 

"No yet." The female had once again buried her nose into the book in search for the answer.

"It's already been a week." He whined.

"I thought you might has gotten used to it by now." Erza walked over with a smirk on her lips.

"Why would I ever want to get use to this? She cries for no reason, makes a mess when she eats and I don't even want to start on the diapers." He reached over at the child, who was biting on a toy in the stroller, gently on her cheek. "She is pure evil."  

Juvia pulled the toy out of her mouth, giggling happily and tried to grab the male's finger. "Da! Da!"

"What do you want?" Gray spat, not realising that the corners of his mouth were in fact curled upwards.  Gray mouth his finger away from her, letting her little hands chase it in the air in front of her. Juvia's laughs filled the air in the guild which was unusually quiet as Natsu and his team have found a job to do.

Erza watched the male play with the child with a smile on her face, as much as the insults were bubbling inside her she decided to stay quiet not wanting to ruin the moment. She took a seat beside Levy.

"Have you found anything yet?" 

Levy's were fixed on the words on the page. "I think so.." Her voice trailed away before she suddenly shouted "I think I got it!" 

Gray was the fastest to turn to the smartest of them. "You do?! That's great then, quick change her back."

The small female looked up from her book "But I'm not entirely sure.."

"I don't care!" 

"Now Gray, listen to Levy."  She mumbled, only half caring. Her attention was on the delicious piece of dessert that has been set in front of her on request.

"Com on, Levy. Put me out of my misery." The mage was actually begging.

Levy wore a conflicted expression on her face but finally sighed and gave in.

"Alright, I'll try my best." She picked up the book and started to read the spell. Once again, the guild was filled with smoke. Everyone coughed lightly as the cloud of smoke started to disappear. 

Gray opened his eyes and landed his eyes into the stroller. 

"Did it work?" Erza asked, going back to tend to her beautiful treat. 

Gray placed his head inside and carried a child out. Probably only 3 or 4 years old. The child had chin length hair and was definitely bigger. She squealed happily and kicked her legs slightly when she was brought out.

"Well, she is older." Gray sighed and held her closer since his arms were getting tired. The child reached out and poked his cheek then burst into giggles. 

"I'm sorry that didn't work." Levy looked at the pair worriedly.

Gray shook his head "It's fine, I shouldn't have force you." He chuckled and smiled at the girl in his hands "At least it's better than a baby."

~~~~

Gray groaned and chased the girl in the room with a piece of clothing in his hand "Come back Juvia, it's time for bed." 

"No! No bed! Play!" The little girl giggled while she ran away from Gray.

The male sighed and finally caught her by the waist when she stumbled slightly "Gotcha." He took a seat on the chair and pulled the nightshirt over the child's head.

Juvia looked at him smiling and pointed to the shelf with filled with books "Story! Story!"

"I guess that's fine, why don't you go pick one?" He gently placed the girl down in front of the shelf. Juvia's small hands hit on a few books before she pulled one out clumsy, nearly falling only to be supported by Gray.

He took the book out of her hands "What kind of story is this?" He questioned as he studied the pages then flipped it open, scanning the contents. 

"This isn't a story. It's her diary.." He mumbled and looked down at the girl "Well, it's your diary."

He was flipping through it and didn't realise Juvia had crawled up in his laps and was peeking at the book "What this?" 

Though he knew this wasn't the actual Juvia he still felt as if he had been caught, his cheeks heated up and he slammed the covers shut. "Erm..it's nothing..let's get you a story and then sleep okay?"

He quickly picked out an actual storybook this time and sat on the bed with Juvia by his side. He started reading the book which was the only with pictures on the shelf. The child drifted off to sleep midway and Gray looked down at her with a smile. He carried her in his arms and gently placed her in her crib "Good night Juvia." 

**412 days**

**Today is the anniversary of the first time I've met Gray-sama. Juvia remembers that she was very sad and never smiled before that. When Juvia's eyes first landed on him it was as if time itself had paused, Juvia's heart went crazy, Juvia didn't know why at the time but now Juvia knows it's because Juvia loves gray-sama. So, today Juvia wants to do something special for him since he has done so much for Juvia. Juvia tried many things but finally decided to give him a handmade scarf, Juvia hopes Gray-sama would like it~**

**Juvia just saw Gray-sama, he looked sad and threw Juvia's gift aside. Juvia thought it was time to give up on him but Juvia met Lyon and he told Juvia why Gray was sad. Juvia feels so dumb, thinking that it was a happy occasion but it really isn't. Juvia really upset gray-sama, how sould Juvia make it up to Gray-sama?**

The male sat on the bed, leaning against the wall with the diary in his hands.

"You didn't have to do anything. The scarf was a lot better than the body pillow." He chuckled softly to himself. He looked over at the sleeping child and couldn't help but to be remind of all the time he had spent with her, well the grown up version of her. 

Despite it being all memories of how he had annoyed her and him pushing her away, Gray found himself smiling more and more as he recalled all the days.

"You aren't that bad, are you?" He whispered. He shook his head when he realised what he was doing "No! No! I must be losing it. No way I like that annoying stalker.." 

He closed the diary and tugged himself in the covers and turned in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So sorry for the late update, writer's block and all XP  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll see how it goes but I think that this story would probably have about 5 chapters?   
> If you have any feedback please feel free to comment and leave a kudos if you liked it!  
> Thank you so much for all your support 
> 
> luv u all,  
> OBESSESDTODDLER


	4. Things being said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does everyone keep saying that? Gray is starting to question many things.

"How are you holding up, Gray?" Mirajane asked from behind the bar counter with a mug and a cloth in her hands doing some clean up as usual.

The male sighed and rested his temple in between two fingers "Having her as a baby was so much easier. All she did was eat and sleep. Now she actually wants to do stuff."

The waitress looked up at where the child was currently being surrounded by a bunch of members who were playing wither her. It seem liked she has gotten use to them but Gray was still obviously the one she is most comfortable with.

"YOu are enjoying though, aren't you?" The white haired female placed the clean mug down, flashing a smirk towards the ice cold male who sat in front of her with a look of mixed confusion and somewhat disgust. 

"No way! I can't wait for her to turn back and be out of my hair." Gray spat back, speaking slightly louder than needed.

Mira shook her head with that smirk growing across half her face "I guess it is hard to see the one you love be in such a state.'

A warm and unfamiliar feeling rushed to Gray's cheeks "What are you talking about? That is not it at all!"

Mira rolled her eyes as if to say 'Right..you say that." before she walked over to return to her job, receiving a few orders from shouts across the room. 

"It's true." Gray mutter, well aware that he was left talking to himself but didn't want to feel as if he had lost the argument. He looked over to the little girl in the middle of the group with a wide smile and giggles as she was being lifted up by Gajeel. The little hands trying to grab the shik stud from his face, the male chuckled and held her at a safe distance away from his face. Gray sighed and sipped at his drink which he had gotten from the female when he has first sat down. H let his thoughts ran wild in his mind until he was finished with his drink. Having no conclusion to any of the questions that had made an appearance he walked over to the group. Gajeel has hand over the child into Natsu' hands who had just returned from his mission.

The fire dragon slayer has made face at the child before deciding it would be a great idea to throw her up into the air and with his strength she was going up higher and higher.

"What the hell, flamehead!" Gray shouted and created a slide under the clid and picking her up in his arms when she had descended.

"I was just having fun." Natsu shrugged, throwing his hands behind his head in a very relaxed manner. 

Gray shook his head and look down at the child who was now pulling at his shirt which he surprisingly still had on. Lucy was doping Gray the favour of scolding Natsu about being more careful when handling someone else no matter how old they are.

"I still don't see what she sees in you." Gajeel was seat in the booth behind Gray and uttered his thoughts out loud.

Gay had turned around, having one eyebrow slightly raised at the sudden comment "Trust me, I don't either." He sneered.

"But I can tell she really likes you and that you like her too."

"Wait- no! Why is everyone saying that?"

"Whatever the case is, you have my blessings but only when she turn back." With that the heavy metal male just got up and moved to take a seat beside a small blue haired female who like always had a book in her hands.

Gray took the seat that Gajeel had left, letting out yet another sigh something he has been doing a lot of the whole day. Juvia had started trying to climb over the male. He laughed and got her down, placing her on his laps, he looked into her clear blue eyes "I don't like you that way, you got it?" 

"Gay!" Juvia exclaimed and laughed, mispronouncing his name since her speech wasn't the best yet.

"It's Gray." 

"Gay!"

"Gray with a R."

"Gay!"

"G-ray." He said very slowly.

Juvia blinked at him a couple of time before attempting it again "Gway."

He shrugged "Close enough."

"Gray!" A shout snapped him out of his daze and he looked up to see Levy running to him with her heavy book in hand. "I think I found the reverse spell."

The male's lips curled up straight away and his eyes widen in amazement "You did? Great! Quick change her back then!"

Levy nodded, placing the book opened on the table and a serious look set upon her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> yess I know it's a short chapter but I thinking of ending the story soon. There isn't really much that can be done after all but thank you all for reading!
> 
> luv u all,  
> OBESSESDTODDLER


	5. Wanting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cure has been found

"I don't understand...that should have worked!" Levy frantically started to flip through the pages of the big book she had on the table. A crowd had started to form around the table. 

The corners of Gray's lips had started to fade, he give a small sigh and face the bookworm "It's fine Levy, you tried your best..."

"No!" She shouted saving Gray from his suffering of finding comforting things to say. "I can do this..I will find the cure!" Her flipping became more intense and so did her breathing. She went through the book twice in less than minute, her speed causing the paper to crumple slightly making them on the verge of tearing. 

A warm muscular hand landed on her thin shoulder causing her to slow down until she came to a rest. Levy's head hung low and her small body shook as she brought her hands up to cover her face. Gajeel turned her around and let her cry into his chest, giving her back a gentle pat. 

Gray bit on his lower lip slightly, feeling a little guilty that his guild mate was standing in front of him crying. Juvia pulled at the male's shirt wanting attention but quietly, being about to feel the sudden change in her surroundings. 

"What is it?" His voice sounding a lot more defeated than he wished but he looked down at the child in his laps anyway. She pointed at the book but it didn't seem like she was curious like a child would be. In fact she seemed like she was trying to tell them something. Gray, never having taken care of kids didn't understand the difference in the signals. 

He brushed her soft hair gently "It's okay. You don't have to know." 

Juvia tried again and she got the same response. She tried again but Gray still didn't get it. Realising that asking him would be hopeless, Juvia climbed up onto the table with slight difficulty and the help of Gray.

"What are you doing?" He watched the girl go over the book and flipped through a few of the pages before stopping and pointed at something looking over at the male.

"Hey..Levy..?" Gray whispered "I think Juvia is trying to say something."

Levy wiped her face before turning around slowly. She studied the child in front of the book for a moment before she was able to process the situation. She leaned in and read the line where the little finger was at, letting out a small gasp.

"What is it?" Gray asked anxiously. 

"Juvia just found the cure."

"Really? What does it say?" His smile slowly spreading across his face once again.

Levy kept silent for a bit then looked up "It says that the spell can only work when the person truly wants it."

"When the spell was casted, I really wanted to become younger.." Lucy stated. 

"Exactly. So the spell will only work if someone really wants her back." Levy explained.

Without a second of hesitation Gray took Juvia in his arms "Levy, try the spell again."

Levy blinked "But.."

"Trust me." 

"Alright then.."

The male closed his eyes holding the child tightly in his arms, the whole guild watched with their breaths held and once again Levy repeated the spell with deep concentration. 

The two was engulfed in a cloud of pink smoke, everyone cleared when it cleared and their eyes landed on the Juvia they all knew sitting on the laps of the ice wizard.

"Juvia!" Screams and cheers echoed throughout the hall. 

"Juvia is back!" The rain woman cheered and got off the wizard's lap being pulled into a massive group hug.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" Gray stammered when he looked up and saw Levy smirking down at him.

"There was pink smoke." 

"So what?"

"It represents only one thing...love." 

Sounds escaped his gaping lips but no words were formed, his cheeks heated up and he couldn't do anything but blink at the other. 

Levy chuckled and returned into the arms of her huge metal man. It took a bit of time before the members calmed down and let go of Juvia.

"Thank you, Gray-sama." She found her way back to the ice wizard.

"What for?"

"Everything. Juvia heard you were the one who cared for Juvia." She said, sliding into the seat opposite of him.

He nodded, folding his arms in front of him on the table top "It's fine...I'm glad you are back to normal."

A silence fell between them.

Gray cleared his throat "So, erm.." He cursed himself for not being able to form words.

"Levy-chan told me that the spell only worked when someone truly ones it."

He nodded "Well yeah I couldn't wait for you to turn back.."

Once again he was being stopped mid sentence "Why is that, Gray-sama?"

This made him freeze. Ask him anytime before this he would have replied that he was annoyed and couldn't wait to get rid of her but as he sat there with his eyes set on the beautiful lady, his heart pounding he realised that wasn't why. 

"Because I love you."

Juvia blinked, her jaw dropping apart.

"I love you, Juvia. I wanted to see you, the you I fell in love with."

"G-gray-sama.." 

Gray got up and leaned across the table and allowed their lips to crash into each other.  It only took a moment for Juvis to get use to it, a smile curling up as her lips moved along with his and her arms reached up to wrap around his neck. 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> Thanks so much for reading my story! I know it's very simple and short but I still hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Luv u all,  
> OBESSESDTODDLER

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,
> 
> I'm back with a new story for you guys, I hope you would enjoy it as much as I do. I've been planning this for a while and I can't wait to see the outcome :) As always please comment your thoughts whether it's good or bad because it is a way for me to improve! Give me a kudos if you really like it too! Hope this story would be a great success!
> 
> luv u all,  
> OBESSESDTODDLER


End file.
